Second Chance
by mrs.frenchhorn
Summary: I'm Bella, and I have a story to tell. It's not a happy fairy tale, it's the truth, it's life, and despite my attempts there is nothing to do to change it. Untill one day my wishes come true, and I find out the hard way to be careful what you wish for
1. Preface

"Hi there! My name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. I have a story to tell. It's not the happy fairy tale story you're used to because it's the truth, it's life, and despite my desperate attempt there is nothing I can do to change it. It all started a year ago when I fell in love. I fell madly in love with a guy who I knew nothing about. I was dazzled by his charm, I still am, and all I did nothing about it. I didn't even say 'hi', but now all I want is a second chance. I want to redo everything. I miss him so much, and it's driving me insane. My life is falling apart, and there's nothing I can do about it. The only thing on my mind anymore is him. I miss him dearly, and I want him in my life. I just wish I could know what he thinks. Could there ever be a possibility of us? I doubt it, but there is a part of me screaming yes, there could be. What would have happened if I get my second chance at a happily ever after? Would it go my way or end in a huge disaster? The one thing I do know is that I'm about to find out, and everything I knew, or thought I knew, about life, the universe, and fate is all about to change all because of one wish."

**AN: sorry i didn't write a lot. I wannted to write a little preface to let people know about it and to get the plot across lol. let me know what you think about it by reviewing! please?? i love getting reviews! it makes my day!!(: lol and i love learning about ways to improve my writing lol. so tell me what you think!**


	2. Bella's Guardian Angel

**AN: ENJOY!!(:**

_UHHHHH!!!!!! How can I be so stupid?! All I had to do was to walk over to him and say 'hi' how hard can that be? Seriously? One word, one word and my life would be so different right now. I wish I could take it back, I wish I could redo that week, one week that's all I want. Wishing is not going to get me any where at all. I wish it would. Uhhh! And the worse part about this is that I've never told ANYONE about him. How can I be so stupid?!_

"Hello Bella."

"What? Who's there?" I had gotten caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice that it had gotten dark. How long have I been walking? Where am I…

"I'm Alice. I was assigned to be your guardian angel, and I've heard all of your wishes, your thoughts, and everything else that goes on inside your head."

"So you heard everything I've ever thought in my whole life?" _Oh great! This is going to be interesting._

"No. I was just assigned to you last week, and I already know everything about you. I've realized that you miss someone, someone you don't even know, and you're very un-happy because you didn't introduce yourself to him. Did you know everything happens for a reason?"

"I always hear that, and I'm really tired of hearing it! So if you're not going to help me than leave." _I don't need someone explaining my life to me all I need is a second chance, and I'd be so much happier!_

"I'm going to show you exactly what I mean when I say 'everything happens for a reason' because you need to see that every action has an equal and opposite reaction."

_Great! Just what I need. My guardian angel is talking to me in smarty pants talk and I have no clue what she's talking about! What does she mean? I'm totally confused and my head is starting to hurt from all of this thinking. I need to get home I have no clue what time it is and Charlie is going to be wondering where I'm at._

"Bella, I'll explain myself later in more details, but right now you need to get home and get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning."

_Dang! I'm starting to believe she can hear my thoughts._

"You got that right!" I hear Alice say, and she snaps her fingers.

**The Next Morning**

Where am I? How did I get here? Oh. It's just my room, but still how did I get here? I shrug it off, grab my bag, and head to the bathroom. I turn the hot water on hopping Charlie didn't take his shower yet because I'm in the mood for a steaming hot shower, and to my surprise he hadn't. When I finally finish and dry off I wrap the towel around me, and head back to my room. When I walk into my room I glance over at the clock noticing it's only 8:24 a.m. No wonder Charlie had not taken his shower yet. Standing in front of my closet I franticly search for my blue baby doll t-shirt and my blue-jean shorts. Where are they?

"Mmmmhuumm." What the heck?! I spin around to see who's in my room while I'm still in my towel with my hair dripping wet, and I see sitting there on my bed the exact baby doll t-shirt and blue jean shorts I was just looking in my closet for. How did they get there? And I see something move out of the corner of my eye and turn around to see what's moving.

"Alice?" I say trying to keep my voice from cracking but not succeeding very well.

"Hey Bells! Lovely morning isn't it?"

"Yeah, but wait! How did you get here?"

"I'm your guardian angel, duh. I know everything in your mind, so of course I know where the spare key to the front door is, but I also know you keep your window open at night so I came in." Oh, god. Everything from last night started flooding back into my mind.

"How did hide from Charlie?"

"Only you can see me, silly!"

"Okay...Another question what day is it?"

"September 19." That date sounds familiar.

"What year?"

"2008." That _was a year ago, and yesterday was October 10. What had happened then... Oh. Em. Gee. That was when I met him! I guess Alice was serious about giving me a second chance. I'm so happy!_

"Thank you Alice! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

"Wow, Bella calm down!"

"Okay." How can I though? I'm getting a second chance finally!! I'm so happy!!

"Bella, there are a few rules though."

"Um…okay?" _Oh great! Rules! More rules everything I do has rules for once I wish there were none. I hope they're not hard to follow._

"One, no one can know about me."

"Who would I tell? The only person I ever really talk to is Rose, but she never takes me seriously."

"Still you can't tell anyone, I'll disappear forever."

"Fine!!" _Uhh! This might be hard after all._

"Two, no one can know you're getting another chance."

"Okay, can't be too hard." _If I told anyone about Alice and me getting a second chance all that would earn me is a life time locked up in a mental place with a straight jacket!_

"Three, you don't get a third chance. You can choose which way you want to live when we get back to the 'present'. Either the first way you did things, or if you like how this turns out you can keep it."

"Okay, but I'm pretty positive I'll like this way better!"

"Don't get cocky! Which brings me to four, you have to act normal. Be yourself. It someone suspects something's different from the way you act it'll only end up being trouble."

"You should know I won't. I can't stand cocky people."

"Haha I do, but I have to tell you the rules. And lastly number five. You can use knowledge you've learned when you lived this part of your life the first time. And if you choose you want your life back the way it was, which I'm sure you will, you will still have all the knowledge you learn this time."

"Okay, deal! Let's go!" I run to my truck knowing exactly what will happen today, and I'm excited my wishes are finally coming true! On the way to the truck I realize I forgot my bag. Shit! I'm going to be late now! Alice can read my thoughts because when I turn around to go back to grab my bag she's standing there with it.

"Here's your bag don't forget anything else, and no swearing in my presence please." It didn't sound like a question so I grab my bag from her hands and mumble "Fine." I just roll my eyes and continue to the truck. I have a feeling this is going to end disastrous, but I ignore it I'm going back to camp to have a second chance with the guy I fell in love with, Jacob Black.

**AN: duh duh duuuuhhhh!! Here it is the first chapter!! I hope you liked it, and even if you didn't you can tell me that by reviewing. I love getting reviews!! They make my day and I wake up and come straight to the computer just to see if I have any! haha I'm such a loser so help me be a loser because if I wasn't a loser you wouldn't get these stories! lol(: so review!!**


End file.
